


Squatting

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hiding, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hides out in Chris' apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squatting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sleepover bonus challenge at Mating Games.

Derek figured that the last place Kate—or anybody else—would look for him was in Chris Argent's apartment. No one in their right mind would think that he'd be lying low there, so that's exactly where he went. It was easy enough to break in—although he hadn't been expecting the electrified windows—and he made himself comfortable on the couch while Chris was in Europe.

He'd fully intended to be out by the time Chris came home, but he wasn't sure when that was going to be so he was in the kitchen making dinner when he heard the key in the lock. He braced himself to be shot--at least a little--for trespassing and was surprised when Chris turned the corner, lowered his gun, and sighed.

"You're squatting now?" Chris asked.

Derek shrugged. "Kate's back."

Chris ran a hand down his face tiredly. "I was afraid of that."

Derek wanted to ask how Chris even knew to be concerned about his dead sister not being dead and coming back to wreak havoc, but instead he pointed at the pot. "Want some chili?"

Chris nodded and Derek served out two bowls. 

Chris ate most of a bowl before pushing it aside and looking up at Derek with one eyebrow raised. "How'd you get in?"

"Window."

"Bet that stung." 

"A bit," Derek admitted. "I'm surprised you didn't shoot me."

Chris shrugged. "What would that accomplish? I'd just have to clean up the blood."

"So you really don't care?"

"Oh I care," Chris answered. "But as long as you clean up and replace anything you used I'll get over it."

"I'll do the dishes and get out of here."

Chris held up a hand. "It's late. You might as well stay the night." Derek was surprised and it must have shown on his face because Chris sighed again. "To be honest I'd rather have you here than be alone in this apartment."

Derek's eyes unconsciously moved in the direction of Allison's room and he understood. "In that case I can fill you in on what's been going on while you were gone."

Chris nodded. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
